Abramovich & Black
by KaterinaKrasnov
Summary: Marauders Era. 6th Year. Billie needs to enlist the help of womanizer Sirius Black, she abhors the idea of asking him, but what happens when he agrees? Scheming and chaos ensues and Billie has a sudden realization.
1. Cassandra

He was undeniably the most attractive guy at Hogwarts. I burned a bright crimson every time I passed him in the corridor. When he spoke I would mechanically bite my lip and flatten my hair nervously.

In the four years I've known him for; he has engaged me in conversation twice. I remember both times vividly, although I try not to. When I think about it, my usual pallor cheeks burn and I get the sudden urge to hit myself. Whatever happened to playing it cool?

I constantly had the urge to hit myself these days. I had changed so much over the past four years and I missed myself. I missed my care free attitude; I missed my lack of concern over trivial things. I blamed him of course, it was nice to be able to blame someone and falling in love with him changed me – so therefore I could blame him, right?

After our first encounter with words, I replayed the scene over and over in my head for weeks. I over analysed it and exhausted all possible meanings. Yeah – he'd also turned me into a paranoid freak.

I was walking down to Herbology and he was going in the same direction, so he casually fell into step beside me. I prayed he hadn't noticed my eyes widen and my cheeks flush. My legs quivered and I was sure I would trip over; it would be typical, right? I tried my best to play it cool, but, I don't do cool. Not anymore.

I wasn't sure why he was walking towards Herbology – it wasn't the usual location he ventured towards. I might've memorised his timetable off by heart and he definitely shouldn't be walking this way. If my memory serves me correctly he had a free lesson. Yeah, I wasn't just paranoid; I was also a stalker too.

"Horrible weather," he mused. I lifted my eyes from the ground and peeked up at him from behind my hair. _Reply, you idiot_, I scolded myself.

The seconds ticked by and still I hadn't said anything. I nodded meekly and my eyes returned to staring intently at my black ankle boots. I couldn't bear his raised eye brows and questioning gaze. I'd blown it, already. He probably thought I was a complete idiot. We'd nearly reached our destination; I racked my brain for something intelligent to say. I wanted to sound strong, powerful and perhaps sexy. How do you sound sexy though – is that even possible – for me, I guess not.

"I heard you named your broomstick Cassandra," oh hell. Please, let me die right here, right now. I heard myself saying it in my head moments before it came out. There I was, imagining sounding sexy and sophisticated; instead I blurted it out in what resembled the squeak of a petrified mouse. I cringed. I wasn't even supposed to know about that either, I'd overheard him telling Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah," he said with a grin, "she's a Nimbus 1500." That was impressive; they'd only been out a few months – they were really expensive. He seemed enthused by my mention of brooms. I sighed in relief; I'd successfully managed to erase my earlier foolishness.

I smiled nervously at him, "why Cassandra?"

He shrugged "I don't know, it seemed fitting at the time, you know? The first time I flew her, I knew. She was definitely a Cassandra."

I was doing okay, so far. I was desperate to get to Herbology though. I didn't think I could take much more of this. Don't get me wrong, I relished spending time with him, but it made me so nervous all I wanted to do was run away.

He was walking so close to me and it was unbearable. My white Hogwarts blouse had started to stick to my back, making me squirm uncomfortably. It was two weeks until Christmas and a thick layer of snow covered the grounds. It meant we all had to bundle on the extra layers. Besides my white blouse and Hogwarts tie, I had a black v-neck jumper on over the top along with the standard Hogwarts robe and house scarf. I'd felt silly when I put on a black pleated skirt that sat just above the knee with black tights and my pointy ankle boots. Now though, it was a relief. My body felt as though it would burst into flames at any moment. I wanted to be naked. My insides were burning their way out.

I tucked the left side of my hair behind my ear in order to get a better look at him. He was beautiful. There was just no denying it. Shivers reverberated through my body as I greedily looked him over, absorbing his truffle coloured eyes, his ivory skin and his dark brown hair that hovered just above his shoulders. I noted the extraordinary rate at which it grew, I think he had it cut at least once a week.

"What the -?"


	2. Chicken Fillets

I had been oblivious to the large snow ball that connected with his arm until he cursed aloud and looked around in confusion.

I ground my teeth. Hell, I shouldn't have been surprised. Black and Potter, who else would it have been? Our walk had come to a halt along with my discrete chance to admire Charles. We had reached the green houses anyway, but the Marauder's attack had me seething.

Chill, Billie, I muttered to myself. You don't do public out bursts, remember? Well, Charles doesn't think so. You're quiet and shy, that's what he thinks, he doesn't know that actually, you're quite capable of speaking your mind when necessary; in fact, he's clueless to the fact that you're, generally, a relatively outgoing person.

He probably thinks I have some sort of social defect. He hasn't heard me say more than two words in the past four years. Unfortunately, it has to stay that way. If I suddenly started being myself, he'd be suspicious. If I suddenly had no problem with speech, he'd wonder why I hadn't spoken in four whole years. Not that it's possible, of course. The idea of me being a competent speaker around him is, quite frankly, an impossibility.

So I held my tongue. That's what shy people do.

Charles smiled "Yes, yes, Black, very funny".

Sirius Black was an arrogant and conceited womanizer. The majority of girls seemed to behave around Sirius Black, as I behaved around Charles. I was comforted by the thought that I hadn't once burst into a fit of giggles around him like they do with Sirius.

I was happily content that I didn't conduct myself like Sally Green did, constantly throwing herself at Black, wearing push up bras and chicken fillets as a ploy to entice him.

Personally, I didn't see what the fuss was about. Okay, so he had shiny black hair that fell in waves around his face, coral blue eyes and a cheeky grin that he used to get himself out of trouble, ever the charmer was Sirius Black.

His friend, Potter, shared a significant amount of female attention but it had no weight against Black's reputation amongst them. Besides, they all knew no one apart from Lily Evans stood a chance with James Potter.

Charles finished brushing the remaining remnants of snow from his arm. His eyes, with deliberate measure grazed from Black to Potter and back. Charles stared thoughtfully at him for a few moments, then said, "Unfortunately for you Black, I'm not feeling particularly lenient today, so…" Charles paused, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "detention, my office, 6 o'clock tonight."

Sirius grin was replaced with a sulky scowl. He opened his mouth to argue as Charles held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't bother," he said. "You're plans don't concern me." He waved his hand dismissively. "You'd better hurry up or you'll be late to your lesson, you don't want another detention do you?"

Sirius looked as though he was about to hurl all the insults under the sun when James put a hand on his shoulder to restrain him. "Leave it," he hissed.

I turned back to analyse Charles' reaction and was met with his retreating back. With a sigh I looked away. It would be foolish to gaze after him with Black and Potter still here.

"Perhaps" I started, glaring at Sirius, "if you weren't such a jerk you'd have no reason to pout like a spoilt little girl."

His brow puckered and a slight snort escaped. "Yeah," he sneered, "got yourself a little crush on the Professor have you?"

I knew he was just trying to provoke me. He didn't really mean it, nonetheless, it still sent me into wave of panic.

"Well, even if I have, at least I have better taste than you," I said. "Do you enjoy feeling Sally's rubbery synthetic chest?"

Sirius grinned "Okay – you've got me there."

I sighed in relief. At least the remark about Sally had distracted him from Charles.

I probably shouldn't refer to him as Charles – he's Professor Emerson, Arithmancy teacher, but I liked thinking of him as Charles, it was somehow more intimate. I'd never call him that to his face though, I think I'd die of embarrassment if someone or heaven forbid, he heard me call him Charles.

"You didn't actually answer the question, Black."

He sauntered towards me, his head cocked to the side, "yes," he replied coolly, "I enjoy it very much."

I rolled my eyes, "right."

"Granted," He said with a smirk, "they aren't the best I've felt, but I've certainly had worse than Sally."

"Really?" I said, my eyebrows raised, "Sally told us – only a few weeks ago – how you said she had the best boobs you'd ever seen." I paused, "So, you can't have seen many then."

Four years ago, I needed to confide in someone, I needed to talk about how he made me feel. He brought out a side of me that had never been seen before. I was probably the least girlish person you could meet. I didn't care about the way I looked. In the mornings I'd take a shower, put some clothes on and brush my hair.

He changed all that. When I meet him, I started caring about my appearance. My morning routine took double the time; I'd use a straightening potion on my black untamed hair. It added an extra few inches to the length so it sat just below my breasts. I would put a thin line of black eyeliner on my top lids and a coat of mascara on my lashes. I'd apply a dash of rouge to my lips and spent the weekends plucking my eye brows and painting my nails dark purple.

Lily, my best friend, had noticed. For the first few weeks she had raised her eyebrows at me questioningly, but otherwise made no remark. Two months later she had obviously had enough, "what the hell is going on with you Billie?" she burst, "when did you decide to care about the way you looked?"

I shrugged and continued to lather my hair with the straightening potion.

"If you're doing this to please Sirius Black…"

I burst out laughing "oh Lils, did you really think so little of me? Did you really think I could be attracted to a conceited womanizer?"

She smiled and grasped me into a hug, "oh thank God! You had me worried there, Bills. It did seem unlike you…" she paused, a bemused expression on her face, "if it's not Black – who is it?"

I refused to tell her that it was Charles. Instead I just described him, conveniently leaving out that his hair was specked with grey and his stubbly chin was also flecked with grey. I failed to mention his laughter lines and tired eyes.

I told her a year later, we'd just started fourth year. She continued asking and had shown no signs of relenting and to be perfectly honest, I wanted to talk to someone about it and there was no one better than Lily. We were Lils and Bills.

When I first told her she burst out laughing, when she could see I was being deadly serious her eyes widen and she whispered "Really? Professor Emerson – but he's got to be about 40!"

I grimaced, "I know."

Now, we were in our 6th year and she had long gotten used to the idea. It irritated me when we passed him in the corridor though, I'd duck my head and she would erupt in a fit of giggles, just like she did every time she saw him, jeez, talk about making it obvious.

I looked at Sirius and smiled before walking toward green house three, I turned back and waved at him sarcastically, "see you later Princess!"

James sniggered and Sirius punched his arm playfully, "Shut up, Prongs." He paused, "who the hell was she anyway?"

James rolled his eyes, "Oh Pads," he said.


	3. Abramovich

"Sorry I'm late, Prof-…" I'd just entered the green house expecting to see Professor Dillius, instead, Charles – Professor Emerson, was stood at the front holding up a pot of venomous tentacula. Lily waved at me from across the room, indicating for me to join her.

Charles looked up from the plant and smiled, "that's okay Billie, why don't you go and take a seat beside Lily."

I nodded and crossed the room. "We're just discussing the properties of venomous tentacula, is there anything you'd like to contribute, Miss Abramovich?"

That was me, Miss Abramovich. I shook my head and stared pointedly in the opposite direction. I was surprised he continued to ask me questions in class. I never answered them, not because I didn't know the answers but because it was him. I seemed to lose my voice around him.

Lily was spluttering into her lap. I wanted to hit her. It was always the same routine. He asked me a question, I refused to answer, and Lily laughed.

Luckily at that moment, Sirius and James came sauntering in, catching sight of Professor Emerson they both paled slightly. They stood in the door way, clearly unsure of what to do.

"Hello Professor," Sirius said happily. He'd obviously devised a plan. He strolled into the room, "where's old Dillius today then?" He asked.

Charles cocked his head to the side and stared at Sirius questioningly, "I'm not sure, but I was asked to cover for him today."

Hadn't Charles said that Sirius better not be late otherwise his teacher would give him a detention?

"I suppose you'll have to do then," Sirius said with a grin.

"Another detention for you, Black and you can have one too, Potter," he looked down at the venomous tentacula, "take your seats, then."

James strolled to his seat, a grin fixed firmly on his face, he went to the opposite end of the room to Lily and I, and he looked back at his friend with an enquiring gaze. Sirius had remained in the same position, unmoving.

Charles looked up "I think I told you to take your seat, Black," he said with a sigh.

Sirius was staring at me. I frowned. Why the hell was he looking at me? I looked around, just to check I was right and I was. He was definitely looking at me. "Did you give her detention?" He said, nodding his head toward me.

Charles placed the venomous tentacula on the table, he removed his gloves made from dragon hide and stared at Sirius apprehensively.

I gulped, why had that idiot brought me into this?! I wanted to crawl under the table and put my head in my hands. Everyone was looking at me now. My pallor cheeks burned but I held my own defiantly. I sat up, my back straight and met Sirius' eyes evenly.

"Well?" Sirius asked, "She got here about a minute before us, surely, she should get a detention, too?"

All the girls were watching Sirius with devotion and adoration and all the guys were scowling at him, as usual Sirius Black had all the attention. The only girl completely oblivious to Sirius' charms besides me was Lily. She was watching me; I could see her out of the corner of my eye. She was watching me very closely, I found it incredibly unnerving.

"Yes, she has a detention, Black. All three of you will serve your detention in my office at 6'o clock." He paused, "now, kindly take your seat before I give you another one," he snapped.

He was angry, that much was obvious. I'd never seen him angry before. People generally behaved for Professor Emerson. He hadn't ever needed to raise his voice. He gave out the occasional detention, but that was it. He usually asserted a certain amount of respect from the students, even from Sirius. Actually they mostly got on well, what with James and Sirius' love of flying and Professor Emerson knowledge of brooms and all things Quidditch. Apparently he used to play for the Chudley Cannons, back when he was 20 something and that alone got him the respect of James and Sirius.

I'd only had one detention before; it was with Professor Slughorn in my Second Year. He had caught me smoking Muggle cigarettes behind green house one with a bunch of Slytherins. The thought made me smile. The Slytherins had been 5th years at the time. They had asked me if I wanted to try this "really cool Muggle sweet that you had to smoke." I had agreed. I wasn't being naïve. My Dad was Muggle born and he smoked Muggle cigarettes. I'd agreed because I was going through a rebellious stage. I refused to do my homework; I skipped lessons and smoked cigarettes. Professor Andes wanted me thrown out, but Professor Dumbledore had kindly said he didn't feel that was a necessary action. He had me ever so nice to me and I'd never forget it, but I always remembered my earlier days of Hogwarts fondly.

Sirius sauntered nonchalantly to his seat and Lily was still gaping at me. I kicked her leg under the table, her mouth closed instantly and she went back to observing her venomous tentacula.

So, tonight I was having my second detention. I couldn't help but feel utterly thrilled; I got to spend an extra few hours admiring Professor Emerson. The idea made my heart flutter. The only down side was I'd have to put up with Black and Potter as well. Well they weren't too bad, okay – they irritated me – but as a general rule they usually made me laugh but I'd rather be alone with Professor Emerson. Actually, maybe I wouldn't, it would be the most awkward and uncomfortable few hours of my entire life.

As it so happened, Potter had managed to get out of his detention and was having it rescheduled for another night. McGonagall had put her foot down and insisted that, as Captain of the Quidditch team it was imperative that he be present at tonight's practice.

I was waiting in the common room, glancing at the clock regularly; it was half five. Only half an hour to go, I wondered how long the detention would be.

I secretly hoped it would go on for several hours and Sirius would come down with some kind of dreadful illness that prevented him from attending. No I didn't, not really, that was horrible, I know, but the idea of spending time with Professor Emerson alone was appealing I wouldn't speak, of course I wouldn't, but I could just watch him. It's what I did in my Arithmancy lessons. He spends ages talking and it gave me the perfect excuse and when he set us to work I managed to sneak glances at him.


End file.
